Codename
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: A new member joins the team, and a small problem arises, she's having Schudich's baby....
1. Default Chapter

Cat Stevenson wandered down a crowded street

Cat Stevenson wandered down a crowded street. Nothing seemed familiar to her and she could not read the signs. 'Damn. Lost again. Oh well I guess I have to ask someone.' She thought to her self, before approaching a tall woman in a business suit. Cat cleared her throught and Begin to speak hesitantly in her horrible Japanese. 

"Excuse me? I hate to bother you, but can you tell me where we are? And how to get from here to the.. Little Miss Kittens Flower Shop?" The woman turned and regarded Cat through her designer sunglasses. She smiled and spoke, not in Japanese but in French. "For you, ma petit chat" Cat stepped back. "I will take you there myself." A slender hand then took of the sunglasses and Cat found herself looking at a very familiar face.

"Manx!!!" She cried and threw herself into the open arms of Manx. The two women hugged to the surprise of the people who were walking around them. "Yes yes. Now it certainly took you long enough to get here. Now if you come with me, we'll get you settled in with the boys." Manx looked down at the ground next to Cat's feet. "Only a carry on? I'm surprised, last time I saw your luggage, you had at least three suitcases." They began walking. "Yeah well, my folks kicked me out, all I have is some money and some other stuff." They turned left and went down a twisting alley.

"So Cat, where is your sister? The offer was to the both of you, and what do you mean by your folks kicked you out?" Manx looked down at Cat in the dark light, unable to notice any difference in the girl. Cat sighed.

"Slowly please, my Japanese is bad. Its better than before, but its still bad, and as to the rest can we wait until morning? I am very tired, and hungry. I will explain every thing. It's just that it is a long story, and better told inside, when we are both comfortable." They exited the alley and were now walking along a quiet well-lit street. They passed a restaurant, delicious smells now filling the air. Cat sniffed and her stomach growled rather loudly.

"That bad is it? Well from the circumstances of our first meeting, I'm guessing that you're in a delicate condition…" Manx said softly, then seeing Cat face tighten. "Ah I see. I thought as much. Now that would be the reason you father kicked you out?" A small nod. "So how then did you get here? And why is your sister not here?" Cat looked away. "My mom and my Grandparents gave me some money, and I had a lot put away for college. And as for my sister, she here somewhere, Crawford picked her up at the airport. She went off with him and that one eyed freak. They wanted me to come with 'em, said that I was like them, even if I didn't know it yet. I politely declined…."

"You politely declined???? And they just let you walk away? What did you do?" Manx was taken aback. They turned left yet again. A group of schoolgirls, most holding flowers passed them. "I hit Crawford and ran. That was just after they tried to insist that I join them. The one eyed freak was following me, but he ran into a big man and they got into a fight. That was a few hours ago." They stopped in front of a small flower shop. The sign in the window said 'CLOSED'. "Manx, its closed we can't go in" Cat protested as Manx pulled the door open. They stepped inside the shop, surrounded by the fragrant smells of flowers. A tall boy was at the counter bent over the cash.

"We're closed" He said voice flat. Manx grinned down at Cat, Motioning for Cat to step behind her. 

"Your… closed?" She asked, faking surprise. Then her voice changed. "Closed.. Even for me… Abyssian?" Cat was now face to face with the back of Manx's stylish jacket and could not see the boys' face. She heard him open a door and quietly call out three names. Footsteps came closer and closer, clattering down stairs. 

Three voices chattering that stopped as each boy stepped into the room. There was a long and awkward silence, before a lighter voice asked. "New mission Manx?" Manx shook her head. The voice went on, growing stronger. "What then? I highly doubt that this is just you stopping by because you were in the neighborhood." Manx shifted slightly and Cat got a glimpse of the four boys through Manx's hair, no not boys, men, definitely men.


	2. Codename 2

"Well boys, you have a new team member

"Well boys, you have a new team member." Manx announced. And stepped aside, revealing Cat in all her tired, hungry, stooping glory. Cat gave a weak smile. "This is Cat. Her code name is Bengal, and her image flower is the Tiger Lily. Tomorrow I will de-brief you all, but at the moment Cat here needs some food and somebody's couch to sleep on." The tallest stepped forwards, clearing his throught. "Well Manx, you know she could always bunk in with me…" He trailed off smiling at Cat, who blushed furiously and stepped backwards towards the door. "No Youji. She is definitely not sharing your room. Ken do you mind if we put her in with you? Just for tonight, tomorrow we'll get her settled in the extra room." The other tall man with dark hair nodded his eyes alight with curiosity. "Alright then, that's settled, Ken do you want to take her up, get her settled on your couch, lend her a T-shirt to sleep in. Once she is settled comeback down, Omi, I want you to quickly run out and get her some ramen." The smallest boy nodded and slipped past Cat to exit and head down the street.

Manx turned to Cat and spoke. "You go with Ken, and I'll warn you now, stay far far away from Youji. We'll do the introduction thing in the morning, but Youji was the one who was very eager to have you bunk with him." Cat just nodded, feeling her eyelids begin to droop. She picked up her bag from where it sat behind her and headed towards Ken who was heading through the door that the guys had come through to get into the flower shop. Going up the stairs she stumbled once and Ken raced downwards to take her bag and help her the rest of the way to his room. After he opened the door he half carried her/half dragged her in to a smaller room and sat her on the edge of a large bed. He left her side for a second to comeback with a large T-shirt. 

"Here, you can wear this to sleep. Don't bother searching for the couch, you can have the bed." His brown eyes scanned across her face as she tried to protest. "If you need anything, I'll be in the outer room. You'll be fine here, I swear." He stood and left. Cat slowly shucked her clothes and pulled on his shirt, unaware that he had comeback to give her a glass of water. She crawled on to the bed and pulled half of the blankets over her. She lay her head down and Ken unfroze from his position at the door. Setting the water down on the bedside table, he pulled the rest of the blankets over her and left.

Ken left his rooms and intercepted Omi on the stairs. "She already asleep, I think. I put her in my bed. Take the ramen in and put it on the bedside table. Be quiet, she needs sleep." Omi nodded and took Ken's key then continued on his way. Ken joined Manx, Youji and Aya in the flower shop, waiting for Omi to return. After a moment Omi returned and tossed Ken his key. Instantly Youji, Aya and Omi began a barrage of questions. Manx struggled to answer them and finally began. "Well, she is a Canadian and." Ken cut her off. "Manx, you do realize she's pregnant, don't you?"

End Part 2


	3. Codename 3

Dead silence filled the room

Dead silence filled the room. Youji stepped backwards away from Manx, who had been looking at him. "I swear to god that I have never seen that girl before in my life." Manx shook her head. "I know you haven't Youji, I know who the babies father is. That may be a problem later on, but for now we have one very large problem. The girl has physic abilities. And Swartz knows about her and they want her to join them. Her sister has just become a member of Swartz." Manx stopped at the looks that were appearing on the guys' faces. Aya looked the way he always did, Omi looked very confused, Youji looked very relieved and Ken looked thoughtful. Ken broke the silence that had fallen over the group since he last spoke. "So who's the father? Schuldrich or Crawford?"

Manx stepped back. "That is for Cat to tell you, not me. As for tonight, I'd suggest that you go off and do what ever you are planning on doing, but at least two of you will not leave this complex at all. The babies' father does not know about the baby yet, but chances are high that he will learn of it tonight. If anything happens you do know where you can contact me? Ken, come over to the other side of the shop for a moment." Manx departed for the other side of the store, while Ken trailed behind her. Youji immeaditly made it know that he was going out before departing to get ready. Over next to the window, Manx turned to regard Ken. "So Ken, how did you know about Cats, a-hem, condition?" One of her eyebrows delicately arched toward her hairline. Ken blushed. "I put her in my room and went to get her a glass of water. I walked back in on her as she was pulling on my T-shirt. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help but noticing. I'd say that she is about 4 or 5 months along." Manx nodded. "It's more about 5 or 6 months along. That's when she was here last. I was researching a mission for you guys and I stumbled across her and her sister. But you don't know this. Now, its almost 9 and I'm sure that you have stuff that you would like to do. I have to get going. Birman needs to know about this too." Manx smiled at Ken and turned to leave. She stopped suddenly serious. "Take good care of her for me ok? She is very important to m.. Weiss." Manx waved at Aya and Omi who suddenly were busying them selves with the counter and almost ran out the door, narrowly avoiding collision with a tall man in dark clothing who melted into the shadows. Aya did a double take and ran after her out the door. Looking up and down the street he could only see Manx walking away. 

He closed the door quietly and shook his head thoughtfully. He looked up to see Omi and Ken both staring at him. "What?" he asked. "You act like you have never seen anyone run and look out a door before." Omi just shook his head and departed heading for his apartment. Ken grinned. "Who or what did you see?" Aya just shook his head and went back to the counter resuming what he had been doing before. Ken locked the door and headed for the stairs. At the door, he paused. "It was one of them. Wasn't it?" Aya nodded, not needing to ask whom Ken meant by 'them'. "I thought so. Well I'm off to watch over Bengal" Ken walked up the stairs, humming thoughtfully. 

Aya looked out through windows from where he was, certain that the figure would be back. After several minuets of watching he was rewarded by another glimpse. "Well" he said softly. "That certainly clears up who the father is. Schuldich wouldn't be sulking about here unless he was attacking. Which he most certainly is not." The figure paused, looking in at Aya, looking out. A nod was shared, as Aya lifted up a katana from under the counter to show Schuldich what would happen if he tried anything. The Lanky red head smiled and nodded once more before melting into the shadows. Aya waited and watched, then after a few moment, he watched as Schuldich stumbled out of the shadows, holing his head, then ran down the road.

~~~~

Ken softly opened the door to his rooms wondering how he was going to get his pajamas out of his bedroom, and a pillow or two without waking Cat. He crept to the door of the bedroom to see Cat tossing restlessly one hand waving in the air; the other curled around her head. She whimpered quietly, and Ken became aware of someone behind him. He turned to see Omi looking up at him. "Ken-kun, what's wrong with her? Is she sick?" asked Omi anxiously. Ken shook his head and the two boys turned back to regard the sleeping girl.

~~~~ 

Cat heard the boy come into the room with something that smelt extremely good, but she was too tired to do anything about it. He left and she quickly dozed off. She fell into a troubled state of dreamlessness. She heard a voice calling her name, as if in a dream.

Cat. Cat I know you can hear me. Cat? Answer me Cat. Cat felt that the voice needed her to respond, so she did. 

G'way. She said, knowing the voice would hear her. A raspy chuckle surrounded her. 

Cat. We have to talk. It's me, Schuldich. His name sent shock and anger running through her. 

Talk all you like I need to sleep. So I am going to ignore you now. Get lost. Cat rolled over and began to slowly wake up.

No, I won't go away. Do you even know what you've done? You're talented and pregnant, with my child I might add, and** you joined WEISS. ** Shculdich's voice was tinged with anger.

Didn't I tell you to get lost? I have nothing to say to you. So why don't you let me sleep. Go away. She sensed someone in the room and moved closer to waking up.

I will not go until you realize the full consequences of what you have done. I am the father of that child Cat, and I want a part in his life. And that means that I get to say where you may or may not stay. Cats subconscious got even more pissed.

Has anyone ever told you that you are a conceited jerk Sculdich? Just because you created this child doesn't mean that you are fit to be a father. You are a murderer and I don't want you having any part in **my** babies' life. Beside how the hell do you know that its a boy, I say it's a girl, so your wrong you stupid ass. This is my life. Get out of my head. Cat settled back into sleep, although she still tossed and turned and now lifted a hand into the air, trying to push Schuldich away from her.

I'm a murderer? And what the hell are the men you are staying with? What are they, boy scouts? Schuldich returned angrily her statement about him not being fit to be a father still echoing in his mind.

Didn't I tell you to stay out of my head? Get out get out get out! Cat screamed at him mentally.

No, I'll never leave. I'll never leave you alone. Schuldich replied, anger behind his words.

Get the fuck out of my head! Cat cried, and awoke with the words echoing from her lips in English. She was now sitting bolt upright in Ken's' bed. She looked around the room to meet the startled gazes of Ken and Omi, who were both staring at her. She could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs and another set entering the living room. 

"Cat?" Asked Omi quietly. "Are you alright?" She nodded, feeling strangely cut off from her emotions. Youji appeared in the doorway, giving her another frank appraisal. 

"What happened?" He asked smiling at Cat like a wolf smiles at a baby deer.

"It was.. it was nothing just a dream, a nightmare really." She said, deciding at the last moment not to tell them what had happened - or at least what she thought had happened.

"bullshit" Youji replied harshly, in English. "if it was nothing, then who were you telling to get the fuck out of your head? The truth this time. I can speak English, we all can, it's just that I'm best at it." Cat looked at Ken and Omi who had been following Youji's statement with looks of extreme concentration on their faces; they both nodded at her. Aya appeared behind them katana in hand. 

"Where's Schuldich?" He snarled at Cat. "I know he was outside, so where is he now? What did he say to you?" Aya pushed his way past Ken, Omi and Youji, and stalked over to the bed, he held the katana out and Cat found her self with a sharp point at her throat, looking up a long length of metal to Aya's face. She began to feel nausous and knew she was turning white.

"Aya, there is no need to be so harsh." Ken reprimanded. "She's scared as it is, I mean look at her, she looks like she is about to faint." Cat took a deep breath trying to focus on her breathing as her midwife-breathing instructor had often told her.

"She's faking it." Aya spat. Breaking Cats concentration. Cat shook her head and pushed her self back away from the sword tip. Aya simply took another step, and Cat found the tip at her throat again.

"Now – I believe you wear about to tell us where your lover went?"

"He's not my lover" Cat spat feeling her face heat up. "And know where he went. I don't care either. He's gone and that's all that matters. As for what he 'said' that's between him and me. No one else. Now will you get the hell away from me with your bad ass adittude and big sword" (authors note: she's talking about the katana folks…no more, no less ^ - ^.) She pushed the katana away form her throat tiredness and anger making her uncareful, she slit her finger open, almost right down to the bone. Cat stared at her hand as blood spurted from her finger; it was far too much for her to take. All the events of the past few weeks seemed to explode upon her, and she saw red. She shoved Omi away form her where he was trying to stop the bleeding. 

Cat climbed out of the bed, headed straight for Aya's throat. He tried to shove her away but she came in past his arms and began to silently throttle him, even though blood made her hands slippery. Omi tried to pry her off, but she shook him off of her without a single glance. Ken and Youji stared in shock; it looked like a scene out of a bad American action movie. Aya was beginning to lose conciseness and he fought harder to get Cat off of him. Looking at her face he noticed that her eyes had glazed over. HE could see no way out of the situation, except to do one thing, Aya freed one hand and slapped Cat, hard. She gasped and her eyes lost the glazed look, she released Aya and staggered backward, her eyes dropping to the finger. At the sight, her eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped to the floor.

Youji crossed his arms and glared at Aya. "Good job. Now she hates you, oh wait, this could definitely be a good thing." Ken picked up Cat and took her to the bathroom where he quickly administered first aid to her finger. He carried her back to the bed and lay her down carefully.

'You won't get any answers form her now Aya. Now can you please all leave so I can go to bed?" Ken asked. Youji slid him a leer.

"And just where I might ask, are you planning to sleep, Ken?" He asked with a wink, "I bet you I can guess, you devil you." Ken sighed and gave Youji the finger. Then finally after a moment the other sall left, one by one, Aya last of all, his face a pale white. He paused at the doorway.

"I really didn't mean to," he said after a moment, "it was just an accident, I didn't expect her to grab the sword…." Ken nodded. 

"I know Aya. I'll explain to her, now go ok?" Aya left and Ken sighed. He grabbed his pajamas out of his closet and used them to wipe the blood off of his bed. He looked at the mess and sighed. "Guess I'm doing a laundry tommorrow." Ken went out into the living room, grabbing a spare pillow on the way. He sat on the couch and began to read a book, beginning his silent vigil.

End part 3


	4. codename 4

Ken awoke to the sounds of someone sobbing quietly. He rose and moved to stand in the doorway of his bedroom. The room was filled with pale shades of pastel, from the rising suns rays. The girl lay with her face in the pillow trying to muffle her sobs. He moved over to the bed, glad for once for his assassins stealth. Ken moved his hand and set it softly on her shoulder. 

"Cat? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting next to her. She shook her head, her sobs stopping. "Are you sure?  I mean last night must have been.. weird." She nodded, and rolled over. "Cause I mean,. Aya doesn't usually attack people. Well at least people who aren't a target that is." She rolled her eyes.

"Really, I wouldn't have known." She grinned. "I mean I assumed it was normal. And any ways that wasn't why I was crying." Cat sat up. "Do you mind if I have a shower and get dressed? Then maybe one of you guys can show me around the flower shop?" She wiped  her eyes and crawled out of bed. "Thanks for the shirt and  well the bed." She said wryly seeing the couch, with its nest of blankets.

"Your welcome. Towels are in the bathroom. Where's your clothes?" Ken held up a bag, and she nodded. "Here you go. Bathroom is the on the right." He continued. "Umm listen after you shower and eat, maybe we should go shopping. I mean if that's all you have. Plus you need furniture."

"Yeah that would be good actually. Hey Ken," Cat said, rummaging through her bag. "You don't think I could borrow a shirt do ya? I  guess I lost my other one." Seeing Kens approval she dove for his closet, and came out with a black t shirt. "This one ok?" She asked as she headed for the bathroom. Ken grinned. It was Ayas any way.

"Yeah sure, that ones fine!" He called after her as she entered the other room. After a few moments Ken heard the shower turn on then over the water, he thought he heard singing. After realizing that his radio wasn't on, he decided that it had to be Cat. Ken moved closer to the bathroom door in order to make out  the words. He recognized it as a song from a popular anime. Cowbop Beboy or something. He hadn't liked the show but the soundtrack had been amazing. Cats voice soared over the water as she sang.

"Don't care for me, don't cry

Let's say goodbye, adieu.

Its time to say goodbye,

I know that in time

It will just fade away

Its time to say goodbye.

I stand alone and watch you fade away like clouds

High up and in the sky

I'm strong and so cold

As I stand alone,

Goodbye, So long, Adieu.

 Oh how I love you so,

Lost in those memories

And now you've gone

I feel the pain

Feeling like a fool,

Adieu" The shower turned off as the last words faded away and Ken quickly headed for the bedroom, to appear moments later as Cat emerged from the bathroom wearing Ayas shirt as it had never been worn before. She had jeans on as well he noticed, but they didn't do the things that the shirt did. The shirt clung, tightly to curves that well, Aya just didn't have. Ken quickly looked away and focused on the towel that she had wrapped around her head like some sort of a hat. 'Ok, weird hat. But the rest is nice.' Thought Ken, then was rewarded by an instant replay session of Ayas shirt and the curves by his hormones.  "So Ken, what do you have for food around here? Right now an eggo would be really good." Ken was confused

"Eggo? Don't you mean egg?" He asked hesitantly.

"Its not an egg. So, shopping first, breakfast later. Whos paying you or me?" Cat said, grinning at Ken who's face was now an expression of terror. "Right I'm paying. Well I have about 995  thousand 900 hundred Yen  in my bag, think that will do me for the nesseties?" Ken nodded.

"Yeah that will definitely do you for nesseties and more." He said. "But just let me get dressed, and then we can go.  So where'd you get all the money from?" Ken headed for his room. Cat sat on the couch and spoke as she waited.

"Well I had a great college fund, then I had all my money that I earned myself, plus my mom, Aunts and grandparents gave me some money. It was my college fund and what my grandparents gave me that made up the most." Cat said rather matter of factly. 

"Wow." Came Ken's voice from his bedroom. "Where'd you make all of your money? That's a lot for someone with just a normal job" He stuck  his head out the door and raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I've never had a normal job. Alot of it is all prize money, from various compititions.  some of it is from my singing, and the rest is from babysitting and a few summer jobs at a restaraunt." She shrugged. "My sister has a lot more actually. She decided not to work at a normal job and worked for my dad. I think she earned 15 grand every summer since she was 16.  Plus she worked for him in the winter too, earning about 4000 every month." Ken excited the bedroom.

"Why didn't you work for your dad? And what did you compete in?" He asked.

"Well I never got along with my dad, plus computers for me was fun, and I didn't want to make it work. I competed in Judo, talent competitions as well as some underground stuff. It was all fun." Cat replied as Ken walked over to her and held out a hand. As she stood Ken noticed her baby curves, and reminded himself exactly why he didn't want to get involved with her. 

"Underground stuff?" Ken asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah well, I did some dancing.. and the competitions were.. wild to say the least. As well as fighting. I won 5 thou in one competition. I beat out six guys for the prize, plus two girls. It was all fun."  They headed out of the apartment and down the stair, to where Omi was hard at work in the flower shop.  He was surrounded by girls. Many of them came to flock around Ken. Cat found herself the recipient of many dirty looks. Then she saw one girl pointing at her belly, her pregnant belly. Cat began to blush and called out to Ken. "Ken-kun, lets go, we still need to buy baby clothes…" Ken whirled around form where he was talking to Omi. His face was white. "You promised we'd go shopping today…" Cat whined beginning to enjoy herself as several girls began to look very upset. She flashed Omi a look and spoke in English. "Any of these girls speak this language?" After a moment he shook his head and she went on. "Ken come on lets go, if we don't leave now then these girls will not leave you alone. Besides, now they think you're taken." Cat grinned at Ken who began to hesitantly smile back. "Lets go Ken." And Cat left the shop.

Cat stood outside and waited, counting silently. Just as she reached 'four' The door opened and Ken stepped out of the shop. He still had two girls on his arms, and when Cat turned to greet him, she received nasty looks. 

"Loose the bimbos Ken, we have stuff to do." She said in English, smiling sweetly at Ken. He shook his head and gently disengaged the girls. They stomped down the road and Cat had a quick vision of the two wearing Godzilla suits, stomping around downtown Tokyo. She grinned, and headed down the street in the opposite direction from the girls. Ken followed, then jogged a few steps to be at her side.

***

 In the shop, Aya appeared behind Omi and suddenly the female population of the store doubled. He said nothing, but began to serve the customers. After a few moments he sighed and stepped to the center of the store.

"We're closing for an hour." He announced, to the sighs and frowns of many of the girls. After a few moments, the store was empty, and Aya switched the sign over the door and  turned the lock. "We've got a new assignment, and Manx dropped off Cat's weapons, you need to see them. She has a huge assortment of knives and bladed weapons." Omi grinned. 

"What do you mean by huge?" He asked, his eyes wide with teasing innocence.

"You'll see." Aya promised darkly, walking up the stairs. 

"So what's this assignment about? Is Manx still here? Did Ken talk to you? He went out with Cat. She's dragging him shopping for the baby. She announced it right in the store, and so many girls got mad. One girl even started to cry, and a few asked why it hadn't been them. Ken was really startled. It was really funny." Omi bounced along behind Aya, speaking at a mile a minute. 

"She made a girl cry?" Aya asked, his voice thick.

"Yep it was hilarious. You know I think Ken likes her."

"Which girl?"

"You know that Luka girl, the one with the bad blond hair, the grabby girl?" Omi asked as they reached the top of the stairs. 

"The one who grabs in.. the eh.. uh.. personal region?"

"Yep the ball grabbing chick.  She's done it to Ken almost four times this week. She apparently thinks that it's a good come on. I think its weird. I'm glad that she thinks I'm to young for her. I don't want her any where near my privates." Omi chattered as they entered the living room.

Youji was sprawled over a sleek leather chair, his latest buy. He was reading a think file folder. 

"I don't like this, way to much can go wrong. We'd be putting too much at risk." He muttered, glancing at them over the folder. 

"If you haven't noticed, we still haven't read our folders yet, or even the mission folder. So we don't have any idea as to what your muttering about." Omi said, grabbing his folder from the coffee table. "And where is Manx anyways? She usually briefs us."

"She's gone searching for Ken-kuns conquest, and Ken-kun too." Youji said, glaring at Omi over his folder. "Now be quiet and read."

"What is with you Youji, get turned down last night?" Omi hissed sitting down, before opening his folder and beginning to read.

Aya grasped one of the last three folders and sat on the floor. He leaned against the wall, and after a moment swore and murmured, "Shi-ne Takatori….." Ayas face went almost white and he looked up over the edge of his folder to meet Youji's hostile glare. He glared back and then nodded curtly before returning to his folder. 

Omi read his folder, but found that his attention kept being drawn back to the sort of place they had to manipulate their way into. The sentence describing it twisted on the back of his mind. "The Twisted Dime is a brothel that specializes in the sale of young women, usually those who are pregnant." Seeing as how the only member of the team that qualified for either of the requirements was Cat, Omi felt disturbed. All he had seen of her was when she had arrived, looking wet, tired upset and bedraggled, and when she was having her nightmare, then confronting Aya. She had looked delicate while she was sleeping, like something that should be protected, not be doing the protecting. Then today she had seemed bright, happy, full of joy. She'd embarrassed Ken and pissed off half of the girls in the store, before wandering away from the window talking with Ken. She was pregnant and this was very dangerous. Omi read on and when he had finished his folder he placed it on the table. 

"I am going to go and water the flowers. I didn't get to do that yet today." He said, and then he was racing for the stair his mind full of question and worries. 

As Omi  raced away Aya and Youji exchanged a glance and then laid down their own folders. Youji raised a single arched eyebrow at Aya and then stood, stretching his back vertebrae by vertebrae. 

"What ever happens, she's in and we can't back out of this. Manx was upset, visually upset when she gave us our folders. She doesn't like this any more than we do. This is weird. Aya, if we are going to do this mission, we've got to make sure that Omi and Cat don't let their emotions get in the way." Youji said, and then turned to go to his room. "We've pulled off other missions." 

Youji sauntered out of the room, leaving Aya alone with the folders. Aya sighed and placed his folder on top of the pile.

"And I thought we were messed up before the girl showed up." 

Owari part 4


	5. Codename 5

Cat and Ken entered a small furniture store a few block away from the flower shop. She gazed around the shop and frowned. The furniture was beautiful but it was all very spartan  and not what she was looking for at all.  She frowned  as the store owner smiled at her from behind the counter. 

"See anything you like?' Ken asked, peering at a table in a corner.  She shook her head and sighed. "What exactly are we looking for then?" He asked turning to face her.

"I need baby furniture. Plus I'd like a bed for myself, a dresser, a make up table, a bed side table, and I want a more Canadian style of furniture. Know anywhere I can find anything like that?" She asked, turning to leave the store. 

"Not really. I don't shop much. I have clothes, and when I need new ones, I go to a store downtown. Shopping isn't my area of expertise. I'm better with soccer and kids." Ken admitted, closing the door behind him. 

"You don't shop? How can you get by with out shopping? I love to shop. Back home I know where all the good shops are, in both my home town and the capitol." Cat smiled at Ken and he found himself blushing. "Anyways, lets head downtown, I think I remember a nice big furniture store that I saw last time I was here that had the sort of things I'm looking for."

"What were you doing here the last time you came? Manx didn't give us any details. I mean if you don't mind talking about it. If you don't want to you don't have to." Ken asked, as they headed for the subway station. 

"No its alright I guess, I was here for my last year of high school. We were at Furiken High on the other end of town. Me and my sister both came, and ended up living just up the block form each other.  We were at the same school and ended up in a few of the same classes. The year went by pretty fast. It was great to be here, using a new language, learning about a different history. Plus the fashions over here are great, way ahead of home. Towards the end of the school year we started going clubbing with a few friends. We were about a year older than most of the people in our classes, so we  could get in easier than them. Plus the bouncers.. well they let us in more often because we looked so different." She paused as they stepped onto the subway train and was silent for a second.  "Exams were over when we met them. Schu and Brad I mean. We were in a bad part of town, completely drunk and extremely lost. The people who we went out with were looking for a dealer, and we were so drunk we didn't care. Our parents had arranged that we stay for a few extra weeks, so that we could have a bit of summer vacation with the friends we had made.  We just wanted to have a good time. Then my friend Kuno found this bar. It was a dive, there were a bunch of people there who looked a little rough. We went in, unaware that we  were screwing our selves over. Not even five minutes passed before people started trying to pick fights with the people we were with.  After ten minutes, the only ones left stand were me my sister and two other girls.  I was so scared, it sobered me completely. Thats when the one guy pulled a knife on us. I think that if I had gotten to him first, we would have been fine, I mean I've had so much training in knife fighting.. but one of the other girls went after him with a broken bottle. He cut her bad. I started to freak, because it was me my sister and our friend Haruka left standing, and Haruka wouldn't have been able to fight for a million dollars." She lowered her voice as more people got on the train. "So I did something stupid. I threw myself at the guy with the knife. I didn't have any weapons, but I thought that if I kept him my sister and Haruka would be able to go get some help.  Unfortunately it wasn't just him. There were about 10 of them, and we had no chance.  The last thing I remembered was screaming at them to leave me alone.  Except that I wasn't screaming. One of them had his hand over my mouth, but I thought I was screaming. After all I could hear myself.  Schu and Brad were on their way home when Schu heard me. He said that I hurt him, and it took him a minute to raise a shield against me. They saved us. Took our friends home, or to the hospital, and took care of us. I woke up in Schus' arms sometime that morning. We were at the hospital, and I ached all over… but he was telling a nurse that he wasn't going to leave me there with people who wouldn't be able to take care of me. She thought he was crazy, but later on when I figured out what he actually meant, I knew that something had happened. He let her check me over, but he wouldn't let go.." Cat trailed off, and then stopped completely. 

"Cat?" Ken asked, worried that she was going to cry. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it just that we're almost at our stop. How about we finish this conversation after we get all the furniture picked out? We can do something absolutely frivolous like get some junk food and I'll tell you the rest while we get me moved in."

"Junk food? Why junk food?" Ken asked as the train slowed to a stop.

"Its a chick thing. We can't talk or gossip without chocolate. Plus its been a while since my hoard of pocky disappeared down my sisters throat." Cat led the way from the subway train and up to the street. "ok we go left here."

~~~~~~

Three hours later Kens arms were full of bags and he hated shopping with a passion.

'I don't know how you find this so enjoyable.   " He muttered as Cat dragged him into yet another store. "What are we looking for now?" He asked noticing that the store they were in held no furniture or clothing. "This is a music store."

"I know. They have anime here too. I want a few cds to go with my new cd player and a few movies to go with my VCR." Cat paused, and then squealed happily, "Look! They have Glay's new cd!" She dove at a rack, and then wandered into the next aisle chortling happily over the cd selection. Ken shook his head and then followed along in her wake. In the end she bought 6 cds and 4 tapes, saying she would have to come back soon.

"OK, now we get the junk food and go home." she said as they left the cd store. "And we can pick up the junk food when we get off the subway. Are you sure you don't want me to carry some of those bags?"

"Your pregnant." Ken said. "Besides they aren't all that heavy." 'Its just the three hours of carrying them non-stop.' he added silently.

"I'm pregnant not a freak. I could carry two or three bags you know." Cat said with a soft frown. Then she smiled. "Thank you for being a gentleman Ken. Lets go home." They turned to head for the nearest subway station when Cat suddenly stiffened and swore.

"What's wrong Cat?" Ken asked scanning the crowd around them.

"Its my sister." She paused, "and she's with Crawford."

 "Damn. Well, we'll just avoid them." Ken said moving forwards.

"I doubt we'll be able to. She just saw me and she's headed this way, towing Crawford along behind her." Cat stiffened her back and got ready for then eventual confrontation. Ken shifted the bags so that he had an arm free to fight and watched as a girl who looked kind of like Cat dragged one of his enemies over to them. She gave Ken a look and then dismissed him before turning to her sister. Watching the two face off Ken saw the similarities between the two. They had the same body build, facial structure and the same eyes. Aside from that Ken decided that Cat was the prettier of the two. Her sister's hair had been dyed to a bright cherry red and she wore clothes that were mirror images of a billboard add near the airport. She carried a tiny purse and walked with an odd gait that he realized came from the enormous platform shoes that she wore.

"What do you want Steph?" Cat asked softly paying more attention to Crawford's face than her sisters.

"I don't want to fight you." Steph said softly "Why do we have to be on different sides? Why do you have to side with them? You don't know the things they have done, the crimes that they have committed."

"I don't want to fight you either. But I do know what Weiss has done, and I have seen what Crawford and Schuldich do with my own eyes. I would rather die that side with people who commit such atrocities." Cat said heatedly.

"That can be arranged." Crawford said softly. Ken gave him a look.

"It would not be easily done." He shot, noticing that Cats hands moved into a protective hover above her abdomen.

"Cat would you think for once?" Steph asked heatedly. "Your pregnant. Why don't you talk to Schu?"

"I have nothing to say to him." Cat said softly.

"He's the father of your child." Steph reminded her sister softly. "Doesn't that give him something to say?"

"Being a sperm donor doesn't make him a father. I have nothing to say to that man." Cat spat icily. "I have made my choice. There is nothing to discuss."

"You have then have you?" Steph asked. Cat nodded. "Then I have made my own."

"Live a good life sister." Cat said softly.

"Do the same." Steph returned. "When we meet again we will be enemies."

"I know. I will tell my daughter if the woman that you used to be. But never of the woman you have become." Cat said softly. Ken became aware that the air was full of deep sadness as the sister's spoke in a way that was almost ritualistic.

"The woman that you have become is dead to me." Steph said her voice tight.

"I no longer have a sister." Replied Cat gently.

"Then we are strangers and our paths part freely?" Asked Steph.

"We are strangers and our paths part freely." Cat agreed. Neither girl moved for the longest second before Steph turned away. Cat was still as Crawford and her sister moved away. After the two were lost in the crowd she sighed softly. "Lets go home Ken."

Cat was silent all the way through the subway. When they got off and entered the corner store, she was still silent, only grabbing a couple pocky and some American chocolate bars. She walked back to the flower shop in a daze, and then stopped at the doors, which were locked. She looked at Ken and blinked twice.

"We should go around the back." He said and took her by the elbow. He steered her around the store to the back door. It was unlocked and she headed directly for his apartment. "I'll be right up. I just want to talk to Aya." Cat nodded and entered his apartment. Ken went into the flower shop to see Aya peering out the door. "Why are we closed?" He asked softly, setting Cats bags down.

"Manx was here. We have a mission." Aya replied turning from the door to peer at Ken. "Where were you?"

"Shopping, running into her sister and Crawford." Ken replied matter of factly.

"What happened?" Aya asked.

"It was weird. They had this argument." Ken said trying to explain the way Cat and Steph had acted. "And then it was like a ritual. Cat said that she had made her decision and that there was nothing to discuss. They both were, shuttered all of a sudden. Every word that they said was measured and replied to in this same sort of way… it was like watching a play or listening to a prayer. Almost like it was something that had happened before, but not to them and they knew it was coming." He shook his head. "Anyways when it was over Steph just walked away. And Crawford went with her. He didn't say anything at all. That's when we decided to come back.  She's been in a daze, hasn't said anything. She's upstairs, I told her I'd be up in a minute."

"Your folders are in my apartment, grab them on your way to her." Aya said. "I'm going to re-open the shop." 

Ken grabbed the bags and left, wondering about the new mission.


End file.
